


The Other Side

by narusasuforlive



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut, Violence, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasuforlive/pseuds/narusasuforlive
Summary: [NaruSasu] Sasuke Uchiha of seventeen-year old, threatned the village and killed his best friend. Sasuke Uchiha of twenty-year old, being locked and treated like nothing but a lab rat.Naruto Uzumaki when his twenty one is coming, ran in the night with his bundle of dearest, while his faith and loyalty crashed.Here come the story he desperate to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on the link :) Here are some warnings you may want to know:  
> -Sasuke is extreamly physically vulnerable and weak. In case you love him and don't want to see him suffer, his life's totally fucked up here.  
> -Hinata is not (really) a villain. She is just too emotional to make things different.  
> -Sensitive content.
> 
> I am not a native English speaker and my grammar sucks. So if you found any mistakes, please just tell me in the comment section so I could give you big hugs and kisses :D

**Chapter One.**

 

Once upon a time, there was a traitor who left the village for power from a devilish snake, whose dream was to destroy his homeland and to become immortal.

 After three years of missing, he finally came to threaten the elders and his best friend - the hero of the village, now the enemy - died defeating him, before taking the traitor with him. Well, that was the story.

 

But Konoha had whispers. They were so small, so quiet that the people up there couldn't hear, but only spread through the lowest class in the Land of Fire.

 

They said, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha hadn't died yet. They were only being locked up in the deepest, darkest place of the village.

 

* * *

 The first thing came to his mind when he woke up was the thick, irony scent of the bars. He didn't have to blink because there were no light- actually he had no idea what time of day it was - and didn't have to get up due to the heavy chains on his wrists, his waist, his neck, his ankles.

 His faded blue eyes glancing around trying to find a figure, but only his ears twitched to the sound of water dripping from the ceiling outside the cell. His dirty nails scratching the ground when the seal on his stomach started to hurt, and his throat was sore but there were no water.

 

Then suddenly, the door was opened. Light from outside made he growl but then immediately, he sat up and screamed despite his throat was  _sore._

"You son of a bitch! Where is Sasuke..? What have you done to him?" He could not get over the image of his  _dear one_ in the next cell being dragged away helplessly four years ago. 

 "Don't worry, you're going to meet him now." He could hear chuckles came along with that raucous voice, then whisper. "His body is ready."

 

Moments later, there were men rushed into the room, opened his cell and pulled him by his chains. He wish he could kill them all but he was too lack of strength, and they were heavy-built and crowded. So he could only curse when they dragged him on the cold, hard floor.

 The light from outside his shitty rat-hole was too much for his eyes that he had to close theme, while feeling his body being lead to nowhere.

 But then the light went dim. The air was fresh and the floor was clean. When he opened his eyes, the surrounding were far different from his stinky cell. Walls were in a dull gray and the marble floor beneath him was white. In front of him, there were a big door that he knew nothing about the things inside. Could it be Sasuke? Was he in there?

 

Again, that raucous voice woke him from his thoughts. "It's been a long time, Naruto-kun."

He only glared at them.

 "Four years.." The man with his whole right body bandaged said. "...to finally turn a monster and a traitor into something useful."

 "Bastards, where is Sasuke?" He growled. 

 The snake man - he didn't know if he was really a man - smirked at him, his yellow eyes flashes with the light.

 "Patient, Naruto-kun." He chuckle. "You're gonna love what's coming next."

 

He gritted his teeth. These two demons were planning on something involved him, and it obviously not a good thing. He had a bad feeling about this. Very bad feeling.

 "You know what, Naruto-kun? You and Sasuke-kun possess rare and special abilities. There are gifts - the Kekkei Genkai and the tailed beast power.

 But I wonder, what would happen if I  _combine_ them."

 

His eyes went wide in shock, and mouth opened.

 "Imagine, Naruto-kun. Unlimited chakra and power, an army with natural-born shinobi-s, endless number of  _bodies_ for changing." Orochimaru started to laughed madly at his imaginary. 

 "It took a long time to figure out how to turn trashes into gold." Danzou said. "But it cannot made artifically. It need a host - a carrier - and real samples of genetic for higher chances. Then it must be a real body, not a giant glass tube.

 

So Orochimaru did a little experiment on the traitor."

 

He could feel blood boiled and rushed to his brain as these words took him.

 "The chakra can be induced, but the Kekkai Genkai has to be pass directly from the host. I think your little brain can at least get what I said."

 "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed and started thrashing. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. NEVER, EVEN WHEN I GOT KILLED! I'M NOT ONE OF YOU INSANE THINGS. YOU'RE JUST SICK! YOU'RE JUST NOT AND COULD NEVER BE HUMAN!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE!!?"

 "No, I won't." Orochimaru smirked "The sharingan can be planted into anyone - it just not perfect but it will be fine - but there are barely someone who can host such a giant amount of chakra like you, Uzumaki. We could have used aphrodisiac, but then we don't want any chemical involving in the process. We want the best, most perfect result which must be natural; and I guess you guys won't want it eventually."

 "What did you say?" He yelled. No, it just couldn't be.

 

"There a seal on the traitor's body. It's complicated and can't be broken by anyone but the one who placed it. Once it was activated, the traitor won't even have time to blink.

 Imagine, Beast. The consequence of rejecting."

 

Despite his heavy chained, he stood and managed to jump at them, but then was held down by large arms. He was weak, and couldn't use chakra due to the damn seal on his belly. His head was being held down so hard he could hear his neckbone cracking.

 He felt so useless. So weak _._ He couldn't protect Sasuke and now he had to do what they told him or it would be Sasuke's _death_.

 "Choose wisely, Naruto. There aren't many chances." The snake hissed with his long tounge poking out.

 

He closed his eyes, feeling his head gotten heavier by time not because of the hands. but because of the thoughts.

 

Betraying Sasuke or his death.

 

Doing sick things like they said or watching his loved one's breathing fading.

 He gritted his teeth, hearing Danzou commanded the arms held him down to pull out. He stood up, didn't resist anymore and hollow eyes looking at the big gray door.

 

"Open the door." He said.


End file.
